sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ryder the Mink
"It's one th'i'ng to dwell on the past, it's another thing to live in it..." :::: Ryder's advice to Theta. CHARACTER! Ryder is a 16 year old mink that, for some reason, is allowed to drive a motorcycle. His powers are earth and water related. He can also read minds by pressing his pointer and middle finger against someone's forehead, and concentrating on reading their mind. Ryder is voiced by Norman Reedus (The guy that played Daryl Dixon in The Walking Dead). I chose him because he represents the badassery in Ryder, and is also good at acting and bringing characters to life. Plus chicks dig Reedus. Appearance He is dark red with white gloves with 3 vertical red stripes on them, and his shoes are black with white laces. Personality Ryder isn't lighthearted, but he isn't serious either. He is probably one of them most courageous characters on this wiki. He isn't afraid to fight for what he believes in, and is willing to die for his beliefs. Ryder also can be very funny at times, mostly when he tries. He can also be very oblivious to people's feelings when his mind is set on something. Ryder also stutters a lot from time to time, because he talks a lot and fast. He can twitch his eyes and face without trying sometimes, which can often disturb other people. Ryder hates making people feel bad and he extremely dislikes starting arguments. When an argument is obviously about to start, he will usually say "forget it" or just try to butt his way out of the argument. Likes Ryder loves to ride his Harley Davidson chopper(which has flames on it), and even goes Ghost Rider sometimes and carries a chain around him just in case someone wants to surprise him when he is on it. Ryder enjoys helping people. He loves training in the forest where just about no one can get rid of his concentration, and just enjoys using his powers as well. Quotes "Don't tell me what to do with my life." "Ryde on!" "Does it look like I care?" (When someone complains about something) (will come up with more later) Ranks Every time Ryder finishes a level and the rank shows, he says the corresponding words to these ranks, and gets on his motorcycle and rides off the screen. S Rank Ryde on, brother! A Rank HELL yeah! B Rank That was SICK, Brotha! C Rank Alright, Coulda done better... D Rank Pick it up man, I'm slackin'... E Rank How did I slip up like that? *facepalm* Concept and Creation Something was wrong from the start, I saw all these mink characters, and the Mink Uprising sucked me in and I made a badass mink with a motorcycle... I don't see any problems, let's go! Theme Songs I won't be posting the videos because it will be the first thing that shows up. I want the character drawing to be the first thing that shows up. Eric Church- The Outsiders- Simply because the mood of the song is like him, and the meaning of the song fits him in a decent manner. Dethklok- The Lost Vikings- No idea why, but the main lyric is "But still we ride" so I can't help but think about Ryder. Five Finger Death Punch - Wrong Side Of Heaven- Because it describes him constantly flipping between good and evil. Avenged Sevenfold - Natural Born Killer- His main theme song. It describes his lust for battle and his experience in doing so, and its an awesome song all around as well. Friends(Comment before editing) Upsilon the Mink Sigma the Mink Theta the Mink Rage the Hedgehog Jack "Dent" Demor Novo the Hedgehog Rivals Tesla the Hedgehog Ryder doesn't dislike Tesla, in fact, he actually likes him. He just is very competitive to Tesla because he has a lot of respect for him, seeing as he has a lot of power. They both try to one-up each other. Haiden the Mink Ryder HATES Haiden. He was neutral towards him at first, until Haiden and Sigma started dating. Now, Ryder can't stand him because he claims that "Haiden stole his girl", Sigma. Haiden may not exactly hate Ryder, but Ryder doesn't like him simply because he "Took Sigma away from him" Relationships No crushes or anything... Trivia Ryder has no bio, as you can see. This is due to Ryder having a completely normal life, he had no major plot points in it, so it would be kind of stupid to put a bio of his life when nothing really happened... Ryder's name comes from the american wrestler, Matthew Brett Cardona, who's wrestling name("Ring" name) is Zack Ryder. Ryder knows a bit about cars. His actual name is Kyle Williams, but gets really touchy about people calling him that, since he never liked the name "Kyle", so he just goes by Ryder, for his love and passion for riding/driving. Evil Ryder(Dark form thing) Evil Ryder isn't actually Ryder, but more of an evil clone of himself in Ryder's body. When Ryder is evil, he usually wears a black bandanna and Matrix-like sunglasses. He also has fire powers. Evil Ryder also has heightened reflexes, which make it very hard to "outnumber" him Evil Ryder is set to appear in a roleplay, called Afterstory Evil Ryder Themes Datsik - Retreat (Excision Remix) - 0:28 - 1:09 is his battle theme, mainly his hand to hand combat but whatever. Excision & Downlink - Crowd Control 0:51 - 1:42 is his theme for his powers. Evil Ryder also has telekinesis, and he can break objects with his mind, however, he does have a very strong weakness towards light powers, not the sun itself as that would be stupid, but any power that generates a strong type of light can hurt him, since he is made of darkness(which is true) NOTE: Light does NOT hurt him, it just blinds him a small bit, just enough for his enemies to attack him. Evil Ryder also, being made entirely of solid darkness, can use most of his darkness to "disappear", he really just teleports behind the other person by focusing his mind and he pretty much just phases through the other person (like Smoke from Mortal Kombat does when teleporting.) Evil Ryder Powers #Fire #Heightened Reflexes #Telekinesis #Teleport (phasing through objects) Evil Ryder Weaknesses #Any power that emits a strong light (fire, light, etc.) #He is incredibly cocky, unlike the actual Ryder. #He is easily distracted. Category:Minks Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Elemental Abilities